Dreams Come to Haunt
by Review Mage Mari
Summary: Hinata dreams of fire, blood, and a niisan she could not remember, and an unusual man comes to comfort. [HinaxNeji , HinaxSasu]


**Disclaimer:** Just like everybody writing fanfiction I don't own Naruto.

NejixHina and SasuxHina. If you like, then read! This is my first fanfic. beams!

Please review and tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it. Give a little love! XD

A/N: This story does not follow the events in Naruto. Characters appear much older, say 15-16 years old.

**DREAMS COME TO HAUNT**

" **1:05****" **

_The fire-starter, his face darkened, dark, and grim, looks on as the raging inferno struck the grand manor consuming to embers everything on its burning path. _

_Smoke strangled every sleeping person back to the waking world, alarmed, terrified, both. The blazing fire camouflaged the intent. The enemy zeroed in on the target. The attack was swift, hidden behind the chaos of shouting men, screaming women, and crying children. Defenders fell one after another. Blood painted the walls in a ghostly mess of rusty red. Broken bodies of twisted joints, ripped tendons, and smashed bones were trampled one upon the other in heaps of gore and unrelenting stench. The strongest adversaries stood facing each other in the foreground of scorching hell. Icy white eyes challenged with unmasked loathing the fiery red eyes of the other, and was met head-on with equal abhorrence. Both wills unwavering, chakras soaring thicker, hands raging to strike the final blow._

She was crying wildly, madly, inside her mind that her screams had nowhere to go, but escape out of her mouth.

"_Neji-niisan! No! _

_Oh, please, NOOOO! NEJI-NIIIIISAN!!!" _

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata's shrill screams tore the silence of the night, jerking her awake from the nightmare. Her pearly white eyes, wet with hot tears, stared straight at the plain ceiling above.

The room would have been bathed in darkness had it not for the eerie moonlight that seeped through the iron-gilded window. Her heart thumped wildly against her frail chest, squeezing the air out of her. She found it too much of a labor to steady her erratic breathing.

She straightened up to a sitting position, and shifted her feet off the bed and onto the cold stone floor. Her back hunched, she gripped the edge of her bed, and tried to find an ounce of control. With dead silence all around, the ticking sound of the alarm clock rivaled by the thumping of her heart, rang aloud and burn her ears.

Tick tock tick tock lubdub lubdub lubdub

"_Breathe in… breathe out… Hinata," _she commanded her self.

"_A deep breath after another. _

_You're breathing, you have a pulse, that means you're alive, and that's what matters… _

_Breathe in... breathe out."_

Tick tock tick tock lubdub lubdub lubdub

_The same dream again…_

_(shakes head)._

_Feels frightfully the same._

_Fifth night now (sighs)._

…_why is this dream haunting me? _

_It seems so real…I could ..._

_Smell the stench _

_Of bloodbath_

_In the lingering air. _

_He felt so real…_

_I could almost touch him._

…_Neji. Oniisan…?_

_Who are you?_

_Who are you…?_

_Why?_

_Why do I call out your name?!_

…

_Collect yourself, Hinata! _

Tick tock tick tock lubdub lubdub lubdub

Hinata brought up her two small hands to wipe the tears that streaked salt down her pale cheeks. She combed back the long bangs of midnight blue hair that were clouding her teary eyes, and swept the back of one hand over the cold beaded sweat that lined her brows.

Tick tock tick tock lubdub lubdub lubdub

She rests one hand over her chest in an attempt to calm her heart down to normal beating.

Tick tock tick tock lub dub lub dub lub dub

Her head was pounding. Unable to bear the monotonous sound for one minute more, Hinata reached out her arm to the side table, grabbed the insufferable alarm clock, and flung it across the stone floor. With a loud crash the clock smashed into three, wire coils sprang out. It had read 1:05.

"Damn clock." Hinata's curse escaped in a whisper. Her brows met in a frown. An artery in her temple throbbed.

"Tsk, tsk… Poor innocent clock had to get broken. What ill-temper my Hinata-chan has," a soothing low voice said.

Hinata was not startled. She had felt his presence though chose to ignore it until now.

"Step out of the shadows. I know you are there Sasuke-sssama," Hinata replied weakly.

Across the spacious room, by the iron-gilded window stood Sasuke, his face half-masked by the shadows cast by the stream of moonlight. The glint in this dark blue eyes, however, cannot be masked. And so does the smirk on his face. He made no effort to move and stayed within the shadows, continuing his intent study on Hinata's troubled features.

"………"

"………"

"………"

"How long have you been standing there?" Hinata asked in a low voice when the silence stretched far too long between them.

"Not long," came Sasuke's short reply.

"... I'm… I'm fine. Please, Sasuke-sama, …go back to sleep." Hinata cracked, clearly still shaken by the nightmare.

"But long enough, Hinata-chan, to witness your cries, screams, and this frightened awakening," Sasuke explained.

"I… I'm sorry to have awakened you…Sasuke-sama. It's nothing really. There is no reason to worry, really." Hinata mustered enough courage to say.

Sasuke moved, across the room, taking deliberate steps toward Hinata. He stopped in front of her, stilled for a moment, then dropped to one knee to stare straight into wide frightened eyes.

Surprise took hold of Hinata that all she did was gasped for breath. Not knowing why her Sasuke-sama behaved such, she kept her mouth shut, and stared right back into dark pools of unreadable blue.

"Hnn," Sasuke snorted out at Hinata's staring challenge.

Her eyelids quivered down. "Gomen nasai, Sas..," Hinata started before she was interrupted mid-sentence.

"Hell, stop saying you're sorry Hinata," Sasuke snapped, an angry scowl on his face.

"I-I'm...," she could not think of anything to say, afraid to provoke him further.

He shut his eyes, too tight that he looked pained, and bowed down his head, the tip of his nose nearly touching Hinata's knee. With a sharp intake of breath, he spoke gently. "You've been screaming and crying for five nights. You're not getting enough sleep. You're not touching your food. You're losing weight alarmingly fast. You're driving everyone mad."

He looked back up into her eyes, "You're driving _me _mad!" Sasuke seethed. His face livid, distorted in an undecipherable wave of emotion.

Her eyes widened, her mouth agape, completely confused by his sudden outburst. Suddenly, she felt fainter than she did after the nightmare.

Not wanting her to fall away from him, he said, "I'm here, Hinata. I want you to tell me what's wrong. For once, Hinata don't push me away, let me... ," his voice fading.

"Sasuke-sama…," Hinata managed to say his name, disturbed with this uncharacteristic expression of concern. She gathered her wits, and said, "I don't know why I'm having these dreams, these terrible, terrible dreams of people who have eyes like mine. Eyes like mine, Sasuke-sama!"

A thoughtful silence drawn-out before Sasuke spoke, "and how is that making you feel, Hinata?"

"Death is everywhere. It's draining me in a way I don't know. I don't even know the people, but it's tearing me apart," she said, her heart in the open.

A pensive look spread across Sasuke's face. "You have been screaming someone's name. Who is that person Hinata?"

" Neji… I called him Neji-niisan in my dreams. You know I do not have any family. I was hoping you could tell me Sasuke-sama. This Neji fought against a red-eyed monster until he breathed his last… I held him in my arms, and I could not stop crying."

Sasuke had no words for what he had heard. Instead, he gave Hinata the warmest look he could muster, reached out his hand, and traced the back of his fingers down Hinata's tear-caked face.

Like reflex Hinata flinched from his touch.

He withdrew from the contact, registering the rejection. He stood up, and left as silently as he had come.

_He is very strange tonight_, Hinata thought, bewilderment shown in her pearl white eyes. _But, it is good to have someone to talk to… _

Chilly air breezed in through the window where Sasuke had come and gone. She shivered., unsure if it's due to the wind or because of Sasuke-sama's cold touch.

Again, she was left alone with her thoughts amidst the night's stillness.

xoxoxoxoxo

_Had her nightmares come a year ago her screams would not reverberate in cold stone walls. _

_In fact, back then, such piercing screams caused great terror that everyone in the Hyuga compound, __Main__ and Branch Houses alike, from Hiashi to the lowest servant, was rushing towards the Heir, Byakugan activated. A year ago screams from the mouth of Hyuga Hinata alerted, not the man in league with the devil, but the man caged to be her Protector. Driven madly than anyone else he got to Hinata's room, not in secret by the iron-gilded window, but in an insane rage through a shattered door. He came, not to brush a tear away, but to cry out bloody murder and slay the Sound-nin, who held Hinata captive in a death grip. He left Hinata, not shivering in the night's chilly air, but crying wildly his name, screaming madly over the carnage and bloodlust of the traitorous Uchiha, who allowed Hinata one last look at her cousin's mutilated body ebbing away from life. _

xoxoxoxoxo

Sasuke rounded the corner and walked down the long dark hallway, hands jabbed inside his pockets, head slightly down.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Sasuke-_sama_," said the mocking voice of the Sound-nin leaning against the stone wall.

"Hmph," the Uchiha breathed out. "Give her more dreams, Kabuto. She'll break soon enough," he added much to the amusement of the other man.

**End.**

A/N: Well, what do you think? Crap or not? I'm actually happy with my first work. beams! Want me to develop this story? Or should I just let it be? Go click the review button, and leave me a little message! XD


End file.
